Dragonball Z: daughter of Son Goku
by Leo Markerson
Summary: Son Goku's first child is born and instead of having a son he gets a daughter. watch as Son Kushina sets out to be the best Female Saiyan she can be. GokuxChiChi GohanXVidel VegetaXBulma Rated M to be safe
1. Goku's daughter

Well here is the first chapter to the daughter of son goku which will be followed up by the second chapter shortly afterwards

also to inform my fans of the legendary super saiyan girl fic i have not abandoned the fic i just hit a dry spell when it comes to that story plus work does not help at all

well lets begin shall we

* * *

**Dragonball Z**

**The Daughter of Son Goku**

**Chapter one: Birth of Son Kushina, Goku is now a Daddy.**

Goku paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, not knowing if Chichi would be ok was maddening. "I wish I could be in there with her." Krillen who happened to have been called by Chichi at the last second arrived about ten minutes after the couple arrived. After a lengthy explanation Goku smiled and welcomed his best friend, "Krillen I knew I could not keep you in the dark" Goku chuckled hugging his pal.

So after about half an hour later Goku was currently doing handstands while Krillen was watching him. The screams coming from his wife nearly made Goku force his way into the room until Gyumao told him that the screams were a common occurrence during childbirth.

"Hey Krillen lets have a quick spar." Goku offered needing to focus on something else other than making the hospital explode.

Krillen stood smiling "uh ok Gok…." But he was cut off when the doctor came out.

"Son Goku you can see her now." He said smiling, and without needing to be told twice Goku was an orange blur.

Goku entered the room where his very worn out wife laid holding a small bundle in her arms, though the Ox Princess was tired she still held a smile that warmed the hero's heart and put him at ease.

"Goku-Sa" she said softly, "meet Kushina your daughter." Goku walked up and spotted the sleeping form of his daughter.

Something in Goku immediately changed he had the need to protect Kushina from all forms of danger, he wanted to make sure she was safe at all costs though normally he'd think about his child becoming a powerful warrior. But this was not what he wanted for his baby girl. "She is wonderful Chichi," He said with a trademark son smile. "Can I hold her?" He asked receiving a slight nod from his wife.

When he held Kushina he felt something fuzzy wrap around his arm. "She inherited my Tail," He smiled.

"Ok Mrs son we will take her now you get some sleep." A nurse said carefully taking Kushina away.

"Goku-Sa promise me we will have her become a scholar," Chichi requested.

Strangely enough Goku did not whine or argue he just nodded and said "I was already thinking that we could get her to study all sorts of courses and maybe when she is older she can get some work experience at Capsule corp."

Chichi sat up, "And how can you pull that off?" She asked her husband.

"I know Bulma Briefs personally so please let me take care of everything Chichi you will see Kushina's future will be one you want. She could possibly invent something that would revolutionize the planet in some form." He said slowly walking out of the room.

"Knowing who her father is she will invent away for you to get much stronger a lot quicke…" she could not finish her last word as she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness not knowing how right she was about her daughter.

Goku closed the door and walked into the waiting room where Krillen awaited. "Well?" the monk asked.

"I have a daughter Krillen, I have a little girl." He smiled causing the smaller man to smile and grab his pal's hand shaking it "Congrats Goku you'll make one hell of a father."

"Thanks Krillen, can I ask you for a favour?" Goku said seriously.

"Uh sure Goku what do you need?" Krillen asked with hesitation.

"Don't tell anyone about Kushina someone could slip up and Piccolo would find out. So I want to keep her birth in the dark for as long as possible, maybe about 8-10 years?" He requested causing Krillen to nearly jump.

"10 years? Wow sure Goku I guess it cant be helped," Krillen said warmly, "I promise you Goku 10 years of silence."

"Thanks man." Goku said before heading off to the hotel he and Gyumao had rented out while Krillen had set off for Kame house.

**10 years later**

Goku and Kinto floated down to Kame house, he finally felt comfortable enough to head to a reunion that also included Tenshinhan and Chaozu.

"Hello?" Goku asked causing those inside to rush out.

"Son-Kun" Bulma shouted hugging the hero when she noticed two figures behind him.

"Hey Son-kun you baby sitting a couple kids?" She asked.

"No their mine. The little girl here is Kushina," Instantly a Chichi look a like stepped out from behind her father. She was a little friendlier with people than Goku's second child. She smiled and wave with an "Ohiyo" that followed, she wore a dress that bore the colours of her father, orange and blue.

"And the little boy?" Krillen asked not remembering anything of a second child.

"He is my son Gohan." This had caused Muten to smile and walk up.

"Goku your Grandfather would be proud that you named your first son after him." Goku nodded placing a hand on the little boy's head.

"Son-kun, is that a Dragonball on his hat?" Bulma asked the savoir who replied with a nod.

"It's Grandpa's ball, I know he'd appreciate it" Goku said with a smile.

"But Goku," Yamucha said walking up "wouldn't those hunting for the ball want to target him?"

"Yamucha how many years has it been since Shenlong was summoned?" Goku asked. "Trust me if it gets down to it Gohan will handle himself, when he was born I made Chichi promise he'd be a fighter and she agreed only if he studied on occasion."

"Wow Goku you managed that?" Krillen asked, "must have been hard."

Goku shook his head, "She was too tired to argue so it was simple." He smiled walking forward.

"Hey Goku they both have tails have you had any problems at night?" Yamucha asked as the others nodded.

"No we all go to sleep early." He smiled with his son smile causing the others to sigh in relief.

So for the next hour Goku talked about the years while the children played silently. That's when Goku sensed a huge yet evil ki making it's way to the small island.

"Kushina get Gohan inside with Bulma." Goku ordered.

"Kay Daddy," She said guiding her baby brother inside followed by Bulma.

Soon enough man with long black hair, a fuzzy brown tail, brown battle armour appeared on the beach, he wore a green coloured eye device. "So I finally found you Kakarotto," the man said with a spiteful tone of voice.

"W-who are you?" Goku asked standing infront of the rest, each Z fighter readied to make a move against this weirdo.

"I'm surprised at you Kakarotto, how can you forget you're Nii-san?" the man said acting hurt.

"Nii-san?" the others gasped Ten looked at the two and nodded "He looks like you Goku."

"Y-you can't be my Nii-san I grew up alone." Goku said to the figure who was becoming frustrated.

"What happened did you hit your head or something? Answer!" The man seemed agitated.

"Yea from what I was told I fell and hit my head, I don't remember anything from before hand," Goku said.

Muten then went on to explain that Gohan had found Goku in a crater next to a pod, and it turned out that the boy was wild and out of control until he hit his head.

"Curses! You lost your memories of who you are." The man growled and went on to explain he was Raditz and that he and Goku were born on a planet called Vegeta that perished almost 30 years ago because of an unknown event. He then noticed a little boy rush out to Goku followed by a blue haired woman. Raditz kicked Goku and grabbed the boy.

"If you want to see your boy again little brother then you will kill 100 humans and pile them here on the beach within 48 earth hours." Raditz laughed and flew off with little Gohan wailing

"Oto-sa! Onee-chan help me!" he cried as he vanished.

"N-no Gohan" Goku said weakly before being dragged to the door to sit down.

"Goku relax for a sec he got a cheap shot on you." Ten said.

"Goku how about we all go after him once your up Bulma brought her dragon radar we can track him." Krillen said smiling.

"And what good will that do? You will all only be in Son's way." A gruff voice said making everyone freeze.

"Piccolo!" Goku said standing, "listen I just lost my son we cant fight now."

"I know that I fought him earlier it will take both of us fighting together." Piccolo suggested floating down. "So if there is no objections lets go so I can kill you once we win."

With that said the duo took off to begin their first fight against the Saiya-jins which would result in Goku's death, Gohan's kidnapping by Piccolo, and the start on Vegeta and Nappa's one-year journey to earth to claim the dragonballs and immortality.

The following year would have Kushina force Chichi to train the young girl as much as possible with Krillen Yamucha Ten and Muten all chipping in. But would it be enough? Would Kushina become strong enough to take on the ferocious Saiya-Jin's?

* * *

And thats the chapter thanks for reading

now rate and review or Broly and Kyuubi will come pay a visit


	2. Trip to Namek

Here is chapter 2 of my new story. I will also be trying to upload 2 chapters every time i finish them. This does not mean i am going to do it within a certain length of time since my life comes first.

Note: there will be a few times skips here and there not too much since the third chapter reveals Kushina's future mate

and dont bitch at me for the power levels being the way they are and giving kushina the kaioken cause this is AU and i can do as i please. so if you hate this story then dont review, but this does not mean you should not give me a form of advice.

* * *

**Dragonball Z**

**The Daughter of Son Goku**

**Chapter two: Trip to Namek-sei, Hunt for the Dragonballs Begins!**

Eleven-year-old Kushina sat next to her mother in the plane Bulma was driving; an hour earlier she lost the argument of flying there ahead of the group. _"No Kushina you have to come with us. What if you get hurt or something?" Chichi argued to her oldest child. "But Kaa-sa, The fight has ended I can feel it everything is in the all clear." The Chichi clone stated trying her best to win this dispute._

"_Hey Kushina just give in your mother just has your best interest at heart." Bulma had shouted from outside Kame house._

"_Fine" Kushina had sighed in defeat._

Kushina gazed out the window spotting her father and little brother "They are okay." She smiled "Oto-sa is a little banged up, and Gohan looks tired." She said to her mother just before the Son Matriarch jumped out of the plane and ran to the little boy.

Kushina sighed at how over protective her mother was being. She watched as her father was brought inside and smiled at the hero "welcome back Oto-sa!" she said with happiness "Ahh is that my little Kushina?" Goku asked weakly while looking up at her "I'm glad you're doing well my little angel how has your studies been?"

This question made Roshi speak up first, "Goku you don't mind her studying most of the time?" this cause Chichi to look at Roshi and smile.

"When I asked him to promise me she'd be a scholar he said yes without a second thought he was actually going to ask me if we could have her stay at home studying" she said with a bigger smile.

Roshi turned _'hmm Goku never does that he would have fought tooth and nail just to have her be a warrior and yet he wanted to suggest his daughter be a scholar but I guess he was expecting to have a boy as a second child. Who would a thought maybe he is not all that totally brainless'_

Goku smiled at his son who came a board, Gohan looked mostly, unharmed the training with Piccolo did wonders "Gohan you really held out against that brute Vegeta called Nara? No Nama? Uh I don't think so…."

Roshi inwordly sighed _'on second thought i think i jumped the gun'_ the old hermit thought while sweat dropping.

"His name is Nappa" Gohan said slightly winded.

Goku nodded "Yes Nappa you were dead even with him." Goku smiled, noticing the boy nod. "Hai he was so mad at me he was not using a clear mind. Then Vegeta demanded that Nappa calm down because he was disgracing his honour by losing to a mere child." Gohan said the last word with disgust. "But I stood my ground and after Piccolo-san died I was going to fire everything I had in my Masenko but I felt you were just seconds away so I threw myself at him and held him until you got there."

Goku nodded in approval "yes you did well Gohan."

Kushina smiled at her brother "that's excellent Gohan I knew you'd do great" she said happily causing the boy to slightly blush "Thanks Nee-Chan," Gohan said while his mother looked at him worryingly.

'_Gohan-Chan I wish you'd give up this fighting and be a responsible man not like your father.'_ She sighed looking forward as the plane took off _'but I promised Goku-Sa that I'd let Gohan become a warrior, Goku-Sa caught me when I wanted sleep and now hangs that promise over my head. I have to admit my husband is more devious than he lets on.'_

King Kai soon spoke up concerning Namek-sei, he explained that it was quiet some distance and it would take a few hundred years to reach. But then Popo butted in and explained that he remembered a giant ship like thing, and asked if Bulma would check it out with him. She agreed to meet Popo at the hospital Goku would be staying at.

So Goku Gohan and Krillen found them selves bandaged up, with Goku looking like he had all his bones broken. Krillen apparently had a shattered wrist but nothing some time would heal, Gohan had a sprained ankle and a very minor concussion. The doctor said Gohan would be out within two to three days' tops; Chichi was pleased to hear her little boy would be all right normally she would demand that the boy never to fight again but she bit her tongue since she did promise her husband.

With the ship now nearing complete repair and Gohan and Krillen leaving the hospital to ready themselves for the upcoming trip, Young Kushina felt left out she wanted to join Gohan Bulma and Krillen but she was talked out of it. So the young daughter of Goku was busy studying while staying at the hospital waiting for her father to get better. She watched, as Gohan would periodically visit their father and say things like he hopped the savoir would get better by the time they all would leave. But Kushina knew better her father's only hope at getting better and going with Bulma Krillen and Her little brother was if he got some Senzu beans but she heard from the obese man her father called Yajirobe, that the beans would take at least another 3-4 weeks.

With her mother constantly worried about her younger brother Kushina took the chance to train. The eleven year old's skill was skyrocketing and at this time her battle power had to be around 8,000, but she soon found out that it was getting harder for her to become stronger. So she went into her father's room to ask him for help, "Daddy" she said in the sweet tone of voice that would get any little girl anything her heart desired "When you get better can you teach me some techniques?" Goku hesitated since he did not want to hurt her; "I gauged my battle power at 8,000." Goku's eyes widened _'8,000 at Eleven years old my baby girl is strong she could possibly take on that Nappa fellow; I guess it could not hurt to teach her the Kaioken. She would be able master it seeing as though she is my child.'_ He smiled at her "ok I will teach you the Kaioken which is a move that doubles your power for a set amount of time" Goku noticed Kushina's eyes light up in excitement.

Something like the Kaioken could prove devastating in her arsenal, this caused the daughter of Goku to smile and kiss her father on the cheek "thank you daddy you can train me when you and me go to Namek-sei, and don't even try to say no daddy cause I want to be able to help my baby brother I'm not going to let him die." She crossed her arms as if to say _'and that is final'_ knowing he could not argue with her when she acted like this Goku agreed.

**One month later**

Goku had finally got a hold of the newest batch of Senzu beans allowing him to recover and make his way to Capsule Corporation with his daughter in tow. "Ok Kushina we are going to stop off here at capsule corp to get the space ship I had Bulma's father create, then we can begin our training." Kushina nodded, after a weird conversation with Bulma's mother both Goku and Kushina walked into the back yard "Hey mister briefs! Is it ready?" Goku asked with his usual smile.

"Why of course Goku I just need to install the coffee machine and it will be ready to go." He said before both Sons ran into the ship, "Sorry we really need to go mister briefs." Goku said making Bulma's father sigh "ok, ok let me show you how to work everything." He insisted before showing the father daughter duo around, after about ten minutes the ship took off for Namek.

Goku looked down at his daughter "now let's start with times 10 earths gravity and then work up to higher levels." The young female neo Saiya-jin nodded, sporting a modified version of her father's out fit. The major differences were that it was suited for a girl and it was reversed blue Gi on top and orange weighted shirt. She also sported enough weights to get her used to times ten gravity so she could train with her father once they were gone. After removing most of the weights not including the weighted shirt, The neo Saiyan nodded towards her father who smiled and upped the gravity to times 10. "Listen Kushina we will be going up in intervals of 10 until 40 times feels normal then we will go up by 20 times." He said in a serious tone making his daughter nod, "I want you to surpass me I want you to become better than anyone who has and will ever exist got it?" Goku asked before getting a quick "Hai" in response.

**Five months later: Namek**

Gohan struggled up looking at Reacoome; the Ginyu force member had managed to tear Vegeta apart crippled Krillen and nearly kill Gohan "ooh and here I thought Reacoome broke his neck well I'll be he must be stronger than Vegeta. If not only little bit." Jeice the red skinned member said with a smile. "He is stubborn I give him two more minutes before he's finished." Just as Gohan lost consciousness a ship touched down on Namek to Gohan and Krillen it was hope, to Jeice and Burter it was just some poor foolish Namekian coming home, but two red lights soon filled the sky and blazed towards the battle field both landing infront of Gohan. Goku stood while Kushina knelt next to her baby brother, "Hey there Otouto, you look pretty beat up." Kushina said examining his wounds "Oto-sa pass me a Senzu." She said before she caught the bean tossed at her "Here swallow this Gohan and everything will be alright." She said placing the bean in his mouth and massaging his throat, She then smiled when the boy's wounds recovered "Onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN" Gohan squealed hugging Kushina tightly; he looked as Goku walked over to an injured Krillen "I got just what the doctor ordered Krillen." Goku said causing Krillen to chuckle "In some ways I am glad you came…" He munched on the bean then stood "But in other ways I wish you never came." "Why is that Krillen?" Kushina asked walking up, "That Brute there is just too powerful even Vegeta could not stand against him." Kushina turned to Reacoome to gauge his power level "Well Sweetie?" "I admit if we did not train as hard as we did we probably end up dead but I can tell that he wont last even a millisecond against me and you Oto-sa you would probably kill him in one hit."

Goku smiled and placed a hand on Krillen's head after a moment he picked out a Senzu Bean and looked back at Vegeta "Here catch" He shouted throwing the bean at the injured prince who caught it and looked at it questioningly "Eat it trust me" "Hey what the hell Goku?" "Sorry Krillen but if he did not intervene you'd both be dead right now." "Oh ok then" He then noticed Kushina walk up to Reacoome "Hey is she insane?" "No she trained under 100x gravity for about three months you see we passed through a nebula that really messed with our Gravity system so for an entire week we were subjected to 100x gravity it got to the point where it felt natural. Also she knows Kaioken." At this point the fully recovered Vegeta walked up "How high?" He asked, "Her limit is 10x." This made everyone gasp "Times 10? Wow incredible what is her base power" Krillen asked "Her's is about Sixty thousand while mine is around Seventy Thousand but after the Kaioken power up she is about One Hundred and Seventy Five Thousand while I touch One Hundred and Eighty Thousand." Vegeta was furious and his mind wandered to the legend of the Super Saiya-jin and how it angered him that two low class Saiyans had discovered the golden fleece of the Saiya-jin race.

As Vegeta inwardly raged, Jeice and Burter bet on how long the girl would last. Kushina had slammed her elbow into Reacoome's gut causing him to fall over losing consciousness. "Whoa did you catch that Gohan?" Gohan shook his head while Vegeta openly gawked "impossible she is just a mere child." Goku turned to where Jeice and Burter stood then flickered out of sight only to appear right infront of them. "The hell?" Jeice nearly screamed, "Listen you two stand no chance against me and my daughter go home and take your friend with you." "You little worm you don't know who your dealing with we are the Ginyu for…" Jeice was cut off by Goku 'lightly' punching him in the nose, "AHHH" Jeice cried when Goku's fist connected "Bastard I'll… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" Jeice launched himself at Goku blinded by his own anger towards earth's savoir, Burter watched as his friend's anger let him lose that little scuffle "Jeice! Calm your self your fighting irrationally." "S-SHUT UP BURTER HE BROKE MY NOSE" Jeice screamed before launching into the air to attempt his crusher ball "EAT THIS CRUSHER BALL ATTACK!" Burter had quickly formulated a plan, he figured once Jeice's crusher ball got close enough the fool would jump and Burter could grab him. But much to their dismay Goku had deflected the attack, after another five minutes Burter was rendered unconscious and Jeice had fled the battlefield, Goku smiled brightly as he walked over to his children, best friend, and possibly newest ally. Vegeta glared at Goku quickly disposing of Reacoome and Burter. "Vegeta they were totally defenceless why did you do it?" "Why? Because they are scum they are worse than me Kakarotto! If they were the ones who came to earth they would not even leave their ships they would have flicked a finger and your precious home would have been history, did I actually destroy the earth instead of coming down and fighting you?" "Well no bu…" "But nothing Kakarotto the whole damned force is a threat and deserve to die and with you here we can do it. Let me ask you are you going to let Frieza go like you did me?" "Well he can change his ways and benefit others instead of hurting them." Vegeta slapped his face and groaned, "You fool Frieza's heart is blacker than mine he wants nothing more than to see others who do not serve him suffer greatly, he'd snap your bald friend in two if it meant getting a rise out of you, Even your son is potentially a target. He is not afraid to use those close to you to further his own goals, Kakarotto listen to me when I say he must die." Goku was not fighting an inward war, the side of him his grandfather taught had said Frieza would change if given the chance, but another side of him that was totally foreign to the hero argued that Vegeta was right in this matter and that Frieza was heartless.

Goku shook the cobwebs from his mind "man I hate to say this but you may be right but that won't stop me from trying" Vegeta shook his head "fine you can try but don't blame me when he kicks your sorry ass. Now with Jeice running off it means captain Ginyu is on his way here. Since Kakarot and his oldest are the two most powerful you two can hold them off while me and the other two go secure Frieza's ship and the dragonballs. Oh and Kakarotto do be careful around Ginyu, there are rumours that he can switch bodies don't let him if he tries it." Goku nodded and watched as Vegeta and the other three discretely vanished just before Ginyu had touched down with a smirking Jeice next to him. "You two must be strong if you both took out Burter and Reacoome. Show me your true powers," He demanded. "Okay then," "we will show you what we got." Both father and daughter smiled before powering up their Kaiokens, at first the captain was confident but that soon blew out the window "Ahh one hundred and ten thousand?" He gasped but was further shocked when Jeice screamed "Oh no captain the girl is at one hundred and thirteen thousand."

After a while both father and daughter peaked at one hundred forty thousand causing Ginyu to grip his head in fear and vanish under ground through the ocean. By the time the captain returned Jeice announce where they two were "he is at one fifty while she is at one forty eight, this is unreal." "Jeice out of the way!" the captain shouted before tossing a large rock with all of his might at Goku, unfortunately the rock exploded around Goku not one touched him. "Here take this!" The captain shouted tossing dozens of Ki balls at the duo, who simply blew them away. The area was somewhat damaged after the attempt to make the father daughter team stop, "Ahh captain I advise we get lord Frieza." "Shut up Jeice I can handle this!" Said captain growled out before the two son family members let out a heavy roar "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ginyu looked them on in fear, "Oh wow these are your true powers?" the final tally had come in on his scouter for the two Saiyans "One Hundred and Seventy Five thousand for the little girl and you are at One Hundred and Eighty thousand, Amazing truly outstanding." Kushina inwardly smirked _'this purple freak thinks I'm at One hundred Seventy five when really I actually peak out at Two hundred and Ten thousand, I guess holding back really ain't going to be my style so…'_ Kushina powered up some more and let the immediate area fill with red light. Once everything cleared up Ginyu nearly had a heart attack "T-Two H-Hundred A-And T-Ten T-Thousand?" Goku whistled at Ginyu's words "Well, well you were holding out on me when we had that last spar." Goku pouted, "Well it was either let it drag on for the hour or go all out beat you then wait for another fifty five minutes." She said with an innocent look making her father smile, "hey how about you get the purple one and I get the one with the white hair." She said before disappearing in a flash of red. "Oh shi…." Jeice's curse was cut off when Kushina rammed a fist into his gut, He then was sent crashing into Namek by a jackhammer, Goku turned to Ginyu "If she was using Kaioken times ten I'd think she'd hit about Six Hundred thousand." Goku said to the captain, "Right now she is using about a fourth of her Kaio Ken abilities. Same with me but if I used times twenty I'd be at One point Four million give or take." Ginyu gasped, _'if he really went all out he'd clean Frieza's clock in his base and second forms, just as long as this guy and the girl don't increase their base powers Frieza would not have to go past his third form.'_

In the distance Vegeta, Krillen and Gohan all paused, "Wow wee Oto-sa is strong but Onee-chan is stronger, much stronger." Gohan said with a smile, "Who knew she was that powerful?" Krillen asked no one in particular, "Yes, Yes they are both amazingly strong now lets get moving, I'd like to be immortal sooner rather than later." He said with force making the other two blast off after him.

Gohan looked at Vegeta's form, _'we can't waist the wish on his immortality we need at least Piccolo-sensei here.'_ Gohan thought about the entire year spent with the green man, who was surprised at the child's level of skill. By the time the Saiya-jins arrived Gohan was just a little stronger than Piccolo. He also remembered when Nappa was sent flying towards him, in that moment the boy had froze. He never expected to but he thought the jerk would blast him first. Piccolo was disappointed but Gohan had regained his composure and tried to hold him off but to his dismay Piccolo took a powerful blast that was meant for the boy and died. And now his big sister was in danger fighting that Ginyu fellow, he wanted to turn around and help them but his power level was equal with Vegeta's. Gohan sneered at the prince, the boy had to train get stronger faster and then he could fight Vegeta and break his Mightier Than Thou attitude.

No one but Kushina had noticed another space pod falling from the sky, with Jeice out of the picture for now she took off at high speeds hopping the person in the pod was going to make it.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 2 chapters 3 and 4 will take a while but i hope it wont take too long.

till next time

_end transmission_


End file.
